


The Last Stand

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Trapped in the Room of Requirement, the last few survivors prepare to make their last stand against the enemy. /She/ is coming...





	The Last Stand

'This is it people... we've no way to escape,' Harry paced nervously in the Room of Requirement.  
'We've lost so many of our number to the enemy, we all recall the screams of Seamus as he was dragged off...' Harry and many others shuddered, recalling the horrible incident.

'And poor Colin... so young he left us, we were too late to reach him before the enemy got him in their hands. Too many others were lost.'

Harry looked up, and walked directly in front of the Defence Assembly, 'We failed to stop them when they came for Hogsmeade. We failed to stop them when they took over the Great Hall. We failed to stop them when they took our dormitories. Well I say, the line must be drawn here! Let this hidden room be our last battlefield. We shall not be taken, and we shall give no quarter. The fight will continue until the last of us is taken!'

His men cheered, and Harry felt ever the general. Granted a general with only about two dozen men left, but still, he was the last and only hope for the Hogwarts student to stand against the evil. Professor Dumbledore had fallen, as had Professsor Flitwick. Even Snape who many still hoped would be on their side, had fallen eventually. And Harry suppressed a tear over the loss of his first wizarding friend, the gentle half-giant Hagrid, who had been dragged from his cabin at the edge of the forest in the night.

'We cannot afford to lose,' Harry continued in a softer voice. 'The enemy is relentless. All our exits have been blocked off, and it is only the nature of this room that protects us. I thank our friends the House Elfs for bringing us food, washing our clothes, and making sure we can continue,' he smiled at the few Elfs gathered, proudly among them Dobby.

'The Great Master Harry Potter Sir is thankings us,' Dobby's loud high-pitched voice tittered to his comrades, who looked away from the hyperactive being.

'I am afraid men,' Harry continued, 'yes I admit it. We are outnumbered, and the enemy is a smart one. Without a doubt our location is now known... Ron! Tell me, where is the enemy now on the Map?'

His red-haired second-in-command rolled out the parchment map and used the password, then inspected it.  
'Oi mate, we're done for... they're all over the seventh floor. _She_ is there with them... no doubt trying to open the door.'

Harry shuddered, and many others with them. _She_ was the enemy's worst fighter. Unpredictable, crazily creative, and a damn hot body – no! Never think like that!  
'Damn Ron... you sure about that? I... I can't face _her_ , not after all that... all that she did...'

Dean Thomas slapped him on the shoulder, 'Get a hold of yourself man! We _need_ you Harry. Without you, there is no hope of escape left. Think man, what can we do? Where can we go?'

'Oh why did I ever trust someone like Potter?' whined Justin Finch-Fletchley, 'I could have just let them take me... at least this torture would be over by now.'

'Justin!' interrupted Wayne Hopkins, 'are you insane man? That's what the enemy _wants_ you to think, so you'll give up! Keep strong man... Harry will get us out of here.'

'Oh will he?' a silky-smooth female voice suddenly sounded from near the door. As one, the D.A. turned, and blanched as _She_ was there, with all of the enemy's troops behind her. Harry backed away slowly.

'Now don't you get any ideas... I will never surrender,' he said with a trembling voice, trying to raise his wand.

'Awww... does widdle Hawwy want to play?' She mocked him, and threw her arms back, pushing her ample breasts forward. 'Do it then Harry, strike me down here and now... this is your best chance.'

Harry shakingly lifted his wand, and aimed it at her. 'St– st– stu– I can't!' He dropped his wand, and followed it down to his knees.  
Seeing their leader fallen, the other D.A. members dropped their own wands, and resigned themselves to their fate.

'Please, don't be cruel to them... they are good men, every one,' Harry pleaded, as he knelt before _her_.

'Aw don't worry Harry-poo... I know just what to do with them,' she smirked, then turned back. 'Take them, and search the room for anyone hiding! We've won!'  
The enemy cheered, and Harry knew no more as he was stunned.

Harry woke up groggily much later. It was morning again, so he must have been out for a few hours. He was in the Gryffindor dormroom that had been his home for the past years, and with him was only Ron Weasley.

'Hi Harry,' Ron said miserably, 'they got through anyhow din' they?'

'Looks like it Ron,' Harry said with a sigh, and got to his feet. 'What's the sit rep sergeant?'

'Bad general,' Ron answered. 'We're locked in here, I have no idea where the others are. We get our food from House Elfs, but it does not look like we'll be allowed out before the enemy is ready for us.'

'Contingency plans?'

'None Harry, cor you know that mate... we both knew it wouldn't last. Maybe we oughta accept our fate?'

Harry sat back down, his hands on his head. 'I tried Ron, I tried. You know that, right?'

'Yeah mate, you did your best. None of the guys blames you.'

Harry gave a weak smile to his best friend, 'any idea when they'll come for us two?'

'I reckon I'll be first, you'll be offered up at the end... the enemy would want to make a spectacle out of you. Damn Harry, I'm afraid enough as it is.'

'Sorry Ron,' Harry replied. 'I promise I won't bring it up again... so how about a game of chess while we still can?'

The two trapped wizards took Ron's chess set from his trunk, and began playing. Harry lost of course.

The next morning, Ron was gone. Harry spent all day working himself into a frantic mess of nerves, trying desperately to escape, but there was no way he could get out. Eventually he fell asleep, exhausted.

'Wakey wakey little Harry,' _her_ voice roused him from sleep.

'So it's you,' Harry spit back at her, 'come to finish the job then? Am I the last one left then now?'

She laughed, throwing her head back, 'you know you are Harry. Now be a good little boy and let my friends take care of you, the ceremony is starting soon. Don't fight it, you know it's senseless.'

Harry sighed, and got up. She was right, he knew. She lead him to the Gryffindor Common Room, where people he did not know were waiting.  
'Dress him, and make him presentable. This is the big day,' she ordered them, then left the room.

Harry was stripped down to his boxers, and measured in all places likely and unlikely. A hairdresser tried to make something of his mop of hair, and with what seemed litres of Sleakeasy, a little semblance of control was brought in it. Meanwhile his outfit was being prepared in the room, and Harry was forced to dress. He looked like a lamb for the slaughter, he thought... exactly how he felt.

The enemy sent guards to collect him, and Harry was pressed between them as he was brought to the Great Hall. It was filled completely, everyone who was anyone in Wizarding Britain seemed to be there... as he looked around, he only had eyes for his fallen comrades. He felt so guilty not to be able to protect them. Then he was delivered into the hands of Remus Lupin.

'Remus, so they got you as well did they?' Harry sardonically smiled, he had not seen the Wolf in what seemed like ages. 'You on their side now then Remus?'

'Harry, stop resisting,' Remus said, smiling down at his sort-of-godson. 'It will be over before you know it. And it's not as bad as you think, trust me.'

'I know Remus, I know...' Harry sighed, and embraced the Wolf. 'Thanks for being here in my last moments.'

'Any time Harry. Marauders stand behind their friends until the end,' the Wolf replied, as they extricated themselves.

Remus led Harry down the centre of the Great Hall, to the High Table where that stooge, the so-called Minister was waiting. Harry stood defiantly in front of the room, waiting for his fate to come.

Then all eyes were to the back of the room, as dooming music began playing, and _she_ approached, dressed in her own ritual outfit. She glided down the centre of the hall until she was standing there with Harry, and gave him one of her evil smiles.

The deadly music silenced as the Minister began speaking: 'Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of Magic – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into inadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.'

Harry was doomed, as he gazed into her eyes, and Hermione Granger smiled back at him. The Great Hall had fallen silent, with his now married friends watching them, Ron with his Lavender, Colin and Ginny, Seamus and Sally-Anne, and all the rest.


End file.
